Midnight Whispers
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: After struggling with their emotions, Yuuki and Zero finally come to terms with their feelings in a very physical way. YuukixZero, ONE SHOT and a mature situation. ;


I myself do not have possession of our dear Yuuki and Zero. They belong to Hino Matsuri. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

FYI: This takes place before Yuuki awakens as a vampire, and before things get all crazeh'.

AND, I am personally a fan of tasteful love scenes, so no lemons here (I don't think, anyway...) However, this is an "adult" situation, therefore, the 'M' rating.

AND, for all intents and purposes, Kaname died. Or never existed. I hate that damn Kaname…;P

Okee, now, I present to you "Midnight Whispers". One Shot…hope it goes down easy for ya'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuuki."

His voice sounded so foreign, ragged and hoarse, like someone else entirely. She froze, feeling his hot breath upon her skin.

She'd waited for him here, where she knew they wouldn't be disturbed. The Chairman was out running errands until the following day, assuring that he wouldn't come knocking at her door, wondering as to the whereabouts of her companion.

It was just after midnight when her door had opened, the tall figure moving swiftly to close and bolt the door behind him.

Her heart had begun to throb within her chest upon the first glimpse of him, a curious heat seeming to pool in her stomach.

He'd made his way over to her bed cautiously, his violet eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight that filtered in through the far window.

Sitting gingerly upon her mattress, he watched her, her fragile body clad only in a light shift, one strap dripping dangerously off her shoulder.

Moving forward on her knees, she closed to space between him, nearly starling him with her actions.

"Zero…I know what you want," she told him, placing a delicate palm against his cheek.

Her hand was so warm, gentle and kind as she looked at him, her eyes full of concern.

"No, you _don't_ know," he said, his breaths shallow as he leaned into her hand, his own coming to rest upon it.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's all I've done," he said gravely, his eyes closing as he took in the sweet scent of her.

She was like some drug, his addiction ungodly after coming to know the taste of her. Sweet like some nectar, her scent beckoned him to savor the taste that was hers alone.

"It's alright," she assured him, her words like daggers to his heart.

She was so trusting, despite his position. She knew just the damage he was capable of, and yet she always consented. But this time, he realized exactly what was at stake. This time, he realized that he couldn't restrain himself. Not anymore.

"Yuuki, tell me to go. Tell me," he nearly pleaded, his free hand sliding up her side, giving her chills.

She looked so innocent there, dark eyes wide as she looked up at him. It was that innocence that he feared damaging, more than he feared anything else.

He was a man, one quite capable of taking what he wanted. But this girl…she meant so much to him. He'd protected her for so long, kept her sound in a world of violence, until stealing her away to become a pawn in it.

He'd used her, feasted upon her like some hungry beast. A beast, he reminded himself, was exactly what he was. He deserved nothing of her, had convinced himself of that long ago.

"Those eyes," he all but whispered, moving her backward until her back rested upon her mattress. He moved to straddle her small frame, her eyes never leaving his, even as they welled up with tears.

The sight was nearly his undoing, his head hanging in shame as her small hand cleared his silver hair from his eyes.

"All they see is you," she confessed, causing his heart to nearly skip a beat.

"You'd never hurt me. I know you far better than that."

But he had, hadn't he? So many times before. And now, as he looked down upon her, he knew that he'd be committing the ultimate sin. This girl, he knew, would be his end.

"I have to go," he said suddenly, being taken aback as her thin fingers took hold of his forearm, holding him in place.

"No. Don't leave me, please," she asked, pulling him closer as she spoke.

Their proximity was unnerving in itself, the warmth of her body radiating like the heat from the sun.

"You don't know what you're asking," he ground out, sounding much harsher than he'd intended.

"But I do. You need this…and so do I," she said, her voice steady despite her madly beating heart.

"I want you to stay as you are, always. I can't allow you to…" she trailed off, the mere thought of him becoming a Level E enough to make her sick to her stomach.

No, never. She would never let that occur, not while she still drew breath. She'd taken it upon herself to be responsible for supplying him with the life he needed to continue on as the Zero she'd always known. That was exactly was she intended to do, no matter how long it took.

They'd taken care of one another since they were children. Countless nights she'd stayed awake, rubbing his back while his angry tears fell. She'd always felt great emotion on his account, but now, they were no longer children, and she'd become painfully aware of it as of late.

Being around him was no longer carefree. Now, each time he was near, each time his body brushed against her own, Yuuki realized that there was much more to their relationship…things that complicated her very existence.

"Yuuki, you…"

Her eyes…those damned eyes held him, kept him from turning and leaving her, safe and untouched by the filth he'd become. Though he hated himself for it, he couldn't turn away.

"Here," she urged, sweeping her brown hair away from the column of her neck. The sight caused a fire to erupt within him, his senses peaked as he felt his heart, throbbing almost painfully against his ribs.

He felt his fangs extend, pressing against his lips as he leaned forward, her body small beneath his larger frame.

The sight of them never seemed to faze her, her willingness to give of herself always astounding to him.

Her arms went around him, pulling him closer as she fully exposed her neck. Her touch was like fire upon his skin, his body responding wickedly to the contact between them.

"Go on, Zero," she urged, leaning in closer. The scent of her was nearly overwhelming, his hunger rising as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, just before his fangs pierced her milky skin.

She gasped as his fangs sank into her, the sting something she'd yet to grow used to after so many sessions as this.

She recalled the first such encounter, his strong hands pinning her wrists to the wall as he drank from her, warm blood spilling down her neck.

He'd taken too much, leaving her dizzy and near collapse. He'd felt terrible afterward, apologizing to her again and again, which only made her feel worse.

He needed this and she was more than willing to give him what he needed to survive. She'd taken the burden upon herself, resolved in the fact that without her, he would turn, and that was not an option.

She could hear the sounds of him drinking from her, the warmth of her own blood flowing down her neck, her eyes closing as she clung to him.

"Zero," she whispered, cringing as he drank. He was becoming more urgent, his body pressed close against hers.

Suddenly, he pulled back, his chin stained red with her blood, eyes wild and full of something she'd never seen before.

"Stop me," he growled, before being pulled down upon her once more.

"Yuuki, what are you…?"

He was silenced by her lips, pressed hard against his own, warm and as sweet as he'd always imagined them to be.

His hand touched her face, an attempt to prove to himself that she were in fact real, not just some sweet figment of his imagination.

Yuuki was well aware of his aroused state, feeling his desire pressed against her stomach. As he deepened their kiss, she tasted her blood on his tongue, metallic and warm.

Again, he pulled back, his breath labored.

"I can't. I can't do this to you," he said. The hurt in her eyes shocked him, made him recoil.

"You act as though I have no clue," she said, sounding a bit wounded by his words.

"You think that I don't feel this way? The way you do? Do you think my thoughts haven't wandered?" she asked, smoothing her palms along his cheeks.

"My greatest fear, Yuuki, is hurting you. You've given me enough," he told her, relishing the feeling of her touch.

""I'm not a little girl anymore," she whispered, her shift hanging so that he was given full view of the soft swell of one perfect breast, "though you may think of me as one."

Not hardly. In fact, his thoughts of her as of late had been nothing but adult in nature. He'd awakened from many a vivid dream, drenched in sweat, his sheets sticky from his unleashed desire.

Never could he make his feelings known, always in fear of bringing her undo harm. She was so much better than he himself, deserved so much better.

But here they were, alone in the night, breaths labored and body heat mingling.

"Do you know what it is you're asking of me?" he wondered, his nether regions painfully tight as his eyes continued to sweep over her lightly clad form.

"I do. I want you…and I know you've longed for this, too," she said, unable to believe this moment were in fact real.

"Touch me," she nearly whispered, her mind hazy as she traced his jaw line with her fingers.

He paused for a moment, attempting to wrap his mind around the situation. Was this really happening? Or was it just another strangely realistic dream?

"Zero…touch me," she repeated, a groan escaping him as her legs laced themselves around him.

She was playing with fire, though she seemed to be fully aware of the fact.

Her words only served to fuel the flames raging within him, his desire for her burning out of control.

His hands, cool against her skin, slid under her shift, running up her thighs, then along her sides as he slid it up and over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up.

She was a beautiful sight, her creamy skin seeming to beckon to him. His head bowed, mouth descending upon one humble mound of flesh.

Her fingers anchored in his silver hair, holding him to her as his gentle assault continued.

Her hushed sounds drove him on, his hand molding to her other tender breast, kneading it softly.

"I'll do whatever it takes…to keep you well," she told him, sucking in a deep breath as his teeth nipped along her skin.

Her words shot straight through his heart. She cared so much for him,that he finally understood.

Her body strained against his, longing for more contact, an act which did not go unnoticed.

Her small hands ran upon the panes of his bared chest, feeling the taught muscles beneath her palms. Carefully, she slid his open shirt down his arms, tossing it to the floor in one fluent motion.

His naked skin touched hers, a feeling unlike any she'd known. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, tasting the sweetness that was Yuuki's alone.

Fingers fixed in her hair, he angled her mouth to allow himself better access, his lips seeming to punish her for denying him this for so long.

How he'd longed for her…needed to feel her, taste her. His every waking moment had been utterly consumed by her, this angel in human form.

She'd been by his side for so long, holding his hand, stroking his back when his nightmares drove him from sleep.

This girl was beyond his reach, and he knew that what they were doing was far beyond any madness he'd ever known.

He'd already taken far too much from this girl, who so eagerly gave of herself. And now this, the ultimate sin. Once he allowed himself this, there was no going back. He knew not of how things would change after this night, and at the time, he cared not. All he wanted to was to make her his at long last.

"Zero," she whispered against his lips, her arms unable to draw him close enough.

The heat of his body, the lustful haze surrounding them, Yuuki couldn't tear herself from him, her body moving of its own accord.

He pulled back suddenly, leaving her feeling cold and deserted.

Her eyes searched his, begging for his return, her body screaming for his touch.

"We can't do this," he said, his eyes closing as her fingers touched his face.

"Don't you want me?" she asked, moving forward as he attempted to put space between them.

Her words were almost amusing, a small smile gracing his lips. How could she not know that to be the truth?

"More than anything I've ever known," he answered, unable to deny her as her lips touched his tentatively.

"Then be with me," she said, her voice full of need as she again drew him closer, crawling onto his lap as their kisses lingered.

"Please don't go," she whispered, holding his head to her chest.

"I need you, Zero."

Shortly, her small frame was shaking in his arms, his heart being torn apart by it.

"Please don't, Yuuki. Not on my account," he said softly, kissing her cheeks where her tears fell.

"Do you know what my greatest fear is?" she asked, unable to keep her lips from his for very long.

"Losing you. Each day I feel I come closer to it. I can't bear it," she told him, looking into his clouded violet eyes.

"I won't leave you," he promised, laying her down upon her mattress once more.

Her hand strayed to his neck, tracing his tattoo. His scars lie beneath it, from the same wounds she'd cleaned when they were children.

She never wanted to see him in pain, though his life was wrought with it. His pain was her misery and she wanted to take it from him, to see him happy and well.

The first sight of him flashed into her mind, a lonely, broken child, covered in blood. He'd been so full of rage, his hatred still burning hotly within to this very day. She wanted to take it from him, replace it with something that didn't scar his soul so deeply.

His lips were desperate, bruising in their wake. He felt her small hands, tugging at the zipper of his pants.

He moved to shed himself of his remaining clothing, his bare body causing her breath to catch in her throat.

His body had become that of a man, though she couldn't place exactly when that had occurred. His lithe form was almost cat like, the lines of each muscle defined.

Her eyes strayed to his very real arousal, fascinated by what she saw. She reached out, taking him in her hands.

A moan escaped him as she touched him, fingers running along the velvety skin of his manhood. She stroked him in her hands, feeling his body respond in kind.

Unable to take her divine torture much longer, Zero disposed of the last remaining barrier between them, his fingers running along the smooth skin of her thigh.

His hand cupped her moist center, feeling her heat. Her audible gasp echoed throughout the room as one finger slid inside her, followed by another.

Her mind clouded over, her body straining against his touch. A cry escaped her as she realized that his tongue had invaded her sacred fissure, his hands parting her thighs as his assault continued. Her hips moved off the mattress, meeting his assault as he lapped at her.

She couldn't speak, could only cry out as she reached her end, her small body in spasms as the orgasm took her.

She lay there, his kisses trailing lazily along her thigh, her fingers woven through his damp hair.

"Zero," she managed after a moment, his lips leaving kisses along her stomach, between her breasts and along the column of her neck.

Her returned to the injury he'd inflicted upon her earlier, his tongue laving at the twin puncture wounds on her neck.

There was no need to drink from her now, though his instincts were calling for him to do just that.

Just a taste, he told himself. Just another taste of the sweet life flowing through her veins.

"Yuuki," he said, the huger evident in his voice, "I'm afraid I can't stop."

"Then don't," she said simply, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips as she prepared herself for the pain to come.

His hand parted her thighs, his body lowering upon her. He knew that he was about to bring even more pain upon her, something that didn't help set his mind at ease one iota.

"The pain…I'll make it go away," he told her, positioning himself as her eyes looked him through.

"Zero…"

Her cry rang out, his body freezing for a moment, terrified he'd hurt her further. Her hands moved along his back, urging him on.

"It's ok," she breathed, as he moved forward within her, soon settling into a steady rhythm.

The pain soon dissipated, her body moving in time with his, legs wrapped about him as his head bowed to her neck once more.

She sighed as his fangs found her, their bodies melded together as he again tasted of her life force.

Never had she imagined this, locked with him in the throes of their passion, her mind going blank as she gave all of herself to him.

He pulled back, not wanting to weaken her any further, the site before him one of his most vivid fantasy.

Her fingers clung to the back of his neck, body moving in time with his, their bodies seemingly made for one another.

"You feel so good," she said softly, her words urging him on.

Her back arched, she lost all control, crying his name like a mantra, the most beautiful sound he'd yet to hear.

He too reached his end, withdrawing just before his release, his hot seed spreading across her stomach.

Rolling to the side, they lay a moment, both breathless and extraordinarily content.

Soon he'd plucked a few tissues from her night table, tenderly wiping her stomach clean. Likewise, he cleaned himself off, depositing the tissues in the trash can next to her bed.

His arms gathered her up, the warmth of his body invading her, chasing away the chill of the night.

Legs laced together, they lay, their breaths becoming steadier as the moments passed them by.

He placed a gentle kiss upon her neck, being sure that the blood had ceased its flow. Her taste remained upon his lips, a taste he knew he would never grow tired of.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked, breaking though her small reverie.

Some part of him wanted her to shout at him, to push him away, but he was relieved to find that she did neither, her lips catching his in the darkness of the early morning.

"It did hurt, but it was well worth it," she told him, "to be with you."

"I never want to hurt you," he said, the emotion in his voice startling her a bit.

"You'll never hurt me, Zero. You couldn't," she whispered, her eyes closing as his lips touched her forehead.

Thoughts attacked him all at once. What had he done? What would become of them now?

Soon, his thoughts were chased away, the girl next him snuggling in under his chin.

"I'd rather be here than anywhere else," she said honestly, causing his heart to be set ablaze.

Could he dare utter the words he'd so longed to say? She lay there, arms around him, her beautiful scent bombarding his senses. This girl was his life and he wanted her to know it.

"Yuuki…have you yet to see it?" he asked, laying kisses along her bare shoulder.

"No. I've known it for a very long time," she said, "because I've felt it, too."

Tilting her chin up, he looked into her eyes, his arm pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you," he told her, "as much as I'm damned for it."

She smiled softly, her thumb tracing the shape of his lips. No matter how long, no matter the sacrifice, she'd fight for this man with all she had within her.

Nothing, no one, would take him from her.

"I love you," she returned, "no matter what fate may await us. I'll never leave you alone."

So it was the pair fell asleep, locked in the embrace of the other, the moon the only witness to their love.


End file.
